


The End of the World

by HailsRose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: I did an angst, I like to think I am, I wish I didn't tho, I'd like to imagine that in the aftermath of this, I'm Sorry, I'm not funny, Like: Raise your hand in class and ask to leave for the bathroom, Mistrust, Rin: Naw bitch I do what I want, and all Rin can do is be depressed as hell, and anger, before he overhears some exorcist's snarky ass comment, but I'm not, but still working hard much to the shock of his father and brother, familial shit, for the love of all things Holy can I write a not depressing one-shot, it doesn't even have a happy ending, screaming lots of screaming, so he switches to misbehaving in small ways, that Shiro and Yukio are trying to regain Rin's trust, that's all, this is so sad, you're dismissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailsRose/pseuds/HailsRose
Summary: What do you do when your whole world comes crashing down and the air is being sucked out of your body? What do you do when you feel your soul being torn apart atom by atom in such a bitterly painful dismemberment when you discover something you really wish you hadn’t?You run, you run until your feet can’t carry you. Until your legs burn and your heart aches. You run to the end of the world… and you scream your lungs out.





	The End of the World

“Hey, Old Man, I’m home.” 

Rin Okumura, for the most part, had been faring better than he ever had since he was a mere child. He had managed to evade a street fight for over two weeks and hold down a respectable job for thrice as long. Secretly, he’d been looking into apartments, hiding a promotion his boss -- the one boss he’d had that actually liked him had given him, and he’d even made a new friend at the workplace—a girl. Things were finally looking up, striking out on his own was becoming a priority, and Rin couldn’t have felt better. 

However, if you had told Rin that the second he walked through the doors of his house his whole world would’ve ended, he wouldn’t have believed you. And if you had confirmed it, he would’ve done everything he could to stay at work, slept at a colleague’s house, gone and admitted himself to the hospital after deliberately concussing himself. Anything to avoid what was to come. 

Rin didn’t want to have this discussion. He could sense the whole world was crashing down around him. It felt as if his breath was being pulled from his lungs by some invisible deity. Too many words echoed in his head, his blood roared in his ears, and his heart thrummed against his ribcage. It seemed like a million people with eyes of burning coal were bearing down him, disapproving of just his existence. The soldiers surrounding Rin and his father appeared to reach a consensus that he deserved nothing less of a death sentence for something he couldn’t even control. 

Son of Satan. Devil spawn. Kōmaken Kurikara. Yuri Egin… who was she? Fraternal twins. Only one. Sole inheritor. Blue Flames. Blue Night. You of demonic origin must remain human. “Rin are you even listening?” 

Fujimoto’s voice snapped Rin back into reality, but all he could do was gape, jaw wide as he tried to convey his emotion. He wanted to deny it, ask if this was some cruel joke, but the evidence was right there. The Kurikara clasped in his hands and blue fire dancing on his fingertips. He really was… a demon. 

“I know this must be a lot for you to take in,” Fujimoto said gingerly. “But try to understand that this is how things are now. I can put in a word to quit your job, we can transfer you to the Cram School at True Cross Academy, I’ll speak with the Vatican personally about how to handle this maturely. But for now, I need you to pack your things. We need to leave.” 

Rin swallowed, head still bowed and fringe in his face as he processed this all. His mouth opened for a moment to inquire of Father Fujimoto: 

“Why?” He whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why did you hide it from me?” 

“You never seemed interested,” The priests answered simply. “Unlike Yukio, you never showed any curiosity about your origins, so I didn’t bother. You always said it must’ve been a sad story; I didn’t feel like ruining your life any sooner than was necessary.” 

Rin was at a loss for words because Fujimoto was right. He didn’t want to know, hell, he still wished he remained in blissful ignorance at this very moment. So why on Earth was all this being unveiled to him now? Did someone who knew out him to the Vatican? Did someone do a little too much research and end up knees deep in an ugly secret?

While Fujimoto conversed with his colleagues about Rin’s right to live, the boy choked down everything he had wanted to say the second he got home. Everything had been defenestrated, his idea to move out, his idea to ask ‘her’ on a date, his motivation to work harder. It seemed nothing good ever stayed for long, it always had to end bitterly. Rin couldn’t stay, not now that he’d learned of his heritage. He didn’t need to leave for long, just enough time to sit down and bawl like a baby and just let this huge, hideous tangle of emotions pour out. 

The only one to notice as he dropped the Kurikara on the ground was Yukio, who didn’t have enough time to react as Rin vaulted over the couch and out the door, slamming it behind him as bolted out the gate and down the street. He didn’t stop at the sound of his father beckoning him to come back or the other exorcists demanding him to halt and return. immediately. 

Rin kept going, like a bat out of hell, like hell-bent for leather, like lightning. And he didn’t stop. He ran until his heart was pulsing erratically, he ran until his legs were sore and his gut ached, he ran until his lungs burned like white hot fire and yet he still didn’t stop past that. Rin continued, he ran to the end of the world, of his world…

A small, sandy outcropping of a beach just off the wharf left him with nowhere to hide. He balled his fists up tightly, dug his nails into the palm of his hands until he drew blood. With a shot of emotion: rage, terror, sorrow, confusion, Rin brought his hands up to his hair, yanking on it tightly, and screamed. 

It was a loud, ugly noise that Rin didn’t even know he was capable of making. It sounded hoarse and disgusting and broken. He sank to his knees, screaming and crying, tears washing over his cheeks. It felt as though he was drowning, blue flames flaring up for a moment before he was finally resorting to pounding his fists on the sand, down on all fours and furiously trying to scrub the tears away as the flames diminished from sight. 

Rin had always thought tears were for milksops… and he certainly felt like a milksop at the moment. It was humiliating. 

There was a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Rin looked up to see his twin brother, badass trench coat and a melancholic expression on his face and pitying eyes. Rin decided he didn’t like that look on his twin’s face. He latched onto Yukio’s arms, more tears spilling over his reddened cheeks. In a raw voice, he croaked out: 

“I don’t want to do this.” 

Yukio didn’t say anything. Instead, he took Rin into his arms where he sobbed like a child. 

“I know Rin, it’s scary, but-“ 

Rin didn’t want to hear this. As much as he was seeking comfort, he was still overcome with fury, because… _Yukio knew._ Yukio knew and kept it a secret and he was just as much at fault for this whole mess as Father Fujimoto was. The worst part was, Rin didn’t hesitate to shove Yukio away, angry words on the pad of his tongue.

“How can I trust you?”


End file.
